Departure
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuriy refuses to let Boris go, but Boris has no choice. There are some paths in life that you must venture down alone. Boris can only hope that Yuriy will be there, when he returns. [[YuBo WAVE!2]]


YuBo WAVE!2 

**Entry **#4.

This one is dedicated to _sniperlain_, or rather, _Kyuusaisha Bleeding_ who was kind enough to paint me a YuBo portrait, a while back. In return, I painted her a YuBo, which she now has in her possession. I also wrote a story about the painting. And so, it is hers.

If you wish to view the artwork, please visit the shrine. It wants attention too, on our holiday!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Departure- **

Boris found himself smiling sadly at his teammates. He had said his farewells, shook hands with the other males, and opened the front door, ready to walk out into the dark night. The cold wind and snow welcomed him to his future. He faced it with the same stoic visage he used everyday. It kept him safe.

His boots crunched through the snow as he followed the path away from the large house behind him. He glanced back, for the last time, he hoped, and waved goodbye to his past.

Boris was ready for his future. But his past was not ready to let him go.

Yuriy came running through the snow, without his jacket and as Boris turned his back on his memories, they latched on, for one last time.

''Boris, you can't leave. I can't let you go…''

Warm hands wrapped around his waist and clung onto his jacket. Yuriy buried his face between Boris' shoulder blades, as he trembled from the frosty weather, a sublime foreshadowing of the cold heart, searching for warmth.

''Yuriy…'' Boris slowly took his hands, in his own gloved pair.

He could feel Yuriy nuzzling his back, the only way he knew how to protest, as he felt his words were not strong or brave enough to reach out to Boris.

''Don't leave me…Boris, I like you…''

Boris was smiling again; nevertheless, he was still looking forward, not wanting to turn back. He had already made his decision, regardless of the impact it left on others. He had his own desires, goals, and paths to take, now that his eyes had been opened the reality.

''Yuriy…'' Boris began again, his voice unwavering. ''I like you too…''

''Then don't go!'' Yuriy exclaimed, loudly, his tone desperate and pathetic.

No matter how much he pressed closer and held on, he was still cold.

There was no warmth for him there.

''I will be back…I promise…just wait.''

The words were as bitter as the chilly air and stung more fiercely than the crystals falling from the sky.

Yuriy knew he had to try, even if it hurt. He would never be able to forgive himself if he just let Boris walk away; oblivious to the icy pain nestled in his heart. Panic caused chaos to corrupt his senses and made them desire but one thing, to patch the wounds of a cold and desolate existence.

''Boris…''

Blue eyes blinked back tears, which brimmed his lashes and clung to his face, as they too left his face.

''I don't believe in promises…''

Boris squeezed reassuringly on the numb fingers in his hand, but he knew that he would only cause them pain.

''Then believe in me…''

''I can't wait…I've waited this long already…'' Yuriy abruptly pulled away from the embrace.

The futility of his actions evoked too much anguish, which froze to his face.

Each tear was a shard of his frozen heart, warmed from his distress into the liquid of pain. But when he released his suffering and exposed it to bitter frost of reality, his tears and his heart were lost to the snow.

''I will come back for you…''

Boris glanced back again, even though he knew he should not. His path led him in only one direction. He would travel forward, passed his past and into the future. He was facing his demons, just like everybody else. But even though his journey only moved forward, he knew that the path would be circular and eventually, he would come back.

''I might not be here…''

Yuriy ran back to the shadows of his past.

Boris finally turned and looked back.

Instead of his friends watching him leave, he stood in the snow and watched everyone else leave him.

Yuriy was right…he was not there, anymore.

**-EndE-**


End file.
